A Tragedy Caused by a Door
by Moonlit Eyes
Summary: A diary entry by none other than Selphie as she tells about the past four years on Destiny Islands after KH. ...we’re a shattered ring. Each piece broken off by suspicion, said guilt, secrets, and ignorance...


A Tragedy Caused by a Door

By Moonlit Eyes

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: This is meant as a quick end to a writer's block I have. It's also my first KH fic published. The beginning's slow but it's better at the end. Or at least in my opinion.

Dear Diary,

Hello! It's me, Selphie! I don't know if you remember me, after all I haven't written in you in over four years now. Well, a lots happened. Where to beginning? You see, one night (the last time I put an entry in) I went to sleep, all prepared to dream about my mystery soul mate, again, when the most unexpected thing happened. Our entire world vanished. Sora said that we had disappeared for over two months, and that he escaped somehow! And while _we_ were gone Sora had an adventure where he saved EVERYONE by sealing a door! A _door_!

I'm still not sure what he meant by _everyone_, but anyway he did. He went to tons of worlds, meet a talking duck and dog, and saved Kairi (he told us other stuff but it really didn't make sense). Then Kairi told us that she found out that she was a princess! I asked her what kind of princess, but she didn't know herself really. It's so romantic, if you can imagine. Sora, like a knight in shining armor, came in and saved her from a terrible dragon! Or, at least that's what he says. Not the knight part, but the dragon part. If you ask me, I think the whole thing sounds ridiculous, but then again, Kairi _did_ back him up on it and she'd not the type to lie like that...sometimes... 

The whole thing about it all being caused by a door still throws me off, though. I mean, a door? Why not a powerful demi-god, or a mystic artifact, or something else besides a silly _door_!?

Anyway! Long story short, Sora saved us and made Destiny Islands reappear or something, and then he left to do something. When I woke up, I thought that nothing had happened at all. It seemed just like every other morning. I went to meet with Wakka and Tidus at our island when I saw Kairi on the beach. She was just standing there, staring into the sky as if in a trance. She had changed, I had thought right then. I didn't know how I knew that, but I did. I knew that the Kairi we knew was turning into a stranger. After went back in the flow of things, I noticed something about her. She really had changed, she really did start acting different somehow. It was almost as if she'd been witness to something so horrid that it taken her and molded her into someone else. What that something was, however, she never said. Don't get me wrong, she was still happy and cheerful as always, it's just now she was holding something from us. A secret that began to make her alienated from our circle of friends.

Sora came back the next year. We asked him what happened because Kairi wasn't sure herself. He didn't say anything. Then we asked where Riku was, and he did the same thing Kairi did. I've never seen a face like that before on either of their faces, but there it was clear as day. It looked sad and angry at the same time. And something else was there, but I still can't, to this day, figure out what it was. Needless to say he didn't tell us. 

A month and a half later, I began to slightly believe Sora's farfetched tales. Mind you I said _slightly_. A man came down to our happy little island one day in a ship. We were having a three on one match with Sora (score was sadly and humiliatingly 123 to 6, Sora in the lead) when all the sudden he looked up into the sky and said: "A gummi ship?" We all looked up too and saw it. A symmetrically shaped, giant piece of candy was my first thought. Escpecially after I felt it, squishy. Anyway, the ship landed and out popped the most vulgar blond I'll probably ever meet: Cid Highwind. Did I mention he was vulgar? I'm sorry, that's an understatement. Sora said he never used to be that way, or at least from what he remembered. Then he said it must've been because he was back at his own world, or something like that...

Anyway! Sora and Cid talked for a while before Sora left with him. Kairi said it was because Sora had to go see someone named Mickey. She never said why. And we never found out till after Sora came back. It had been a nice morning, I remember walking over towards dock, trying to convince Tidus to row for me to our island because I was too tired. He had started to bicker back about himself being tired when I told him to shut up and pointed behind him. There, in a once abandoned garden was Riku's mom, Nicolia, trying to figure out how to restore her garden to it's former glory while humming a tune to herself. It was weird, I had started to get used to Riku's empty yard and his mother staring off into space beside her front window, praying for the return of her only child. Could it be that things were finally going to be what used to be normal?

We found out upon investigation that Riku had returned last night and that he was sleeping in his room at that moment. I had been so happy! Finally, our circle would be complete again, I thought, and things would go back to normal and not so filled with secrets. I was wrong, however. It didn't happen that way. What did happen was--

...

He doesn't come out and play anymore...

That might seem obvious considering he _is_ nineteen years old now. No longer a boy, yet still not quite a man. Too old to play childish games now, but still. Couldn't he at least come and visit us here, on our little island? Must he stay sheltered inside the darkness of his room? I went and visited him once. He refused to allow me to turn on the light.

"No, please, don't. Please, keep the light off," his voice was empty. Reminded me of a machine. Far away, so very far. It's the only thing he's said to me since his return three years ago. Why won't you talk to your little sister anymore, Riku? 

Sora and Kairi say it's out of guilt. They say that he doesn't want to see it, so he stays cooped up in his room like that. See what? I wonder what they know that we don't...

Sora knows everything, Kairi only knows what Sora told her, and we only know what they've decided to let us know. The only thing they've let us know is something about shadows, misunderstands, and Kingdom Hearts. They won't tell us about what this Kingdom Hearts is, saying only that they can't when they themselves aren't totally sure _how_ to even begin explaining. 

You know, it makes me mad. Well, not really mad as I am frustrated. We were bonded. Tidus, Sora, Wakka, Kairi, Riku, and myself. Sure we had a habit of splitting into half to hang out at times, but still, in the end, it was the six of us _together_. An almost makeshift family. Now though, we're a shattered ring. Each piece broken off by suspicion, _said_- guilt, secrets, and ignorance. 

Hm, this is something else, huh? I mean, if I look back and read the previous pages I'd run into childish diary entries and romanticized short stories. Then I read my latest entry and, well, what do you call this? Could I put a name to these past four years that I've scribbled out carelessly? My own secret, in a way. I suppose, if I could, I'd label it a tragedy. Yes, that does sound proper almost.

Our lives have been turned upside-down. One day, perhaps Riku will come out of his room. Perhaps the once Adventurous Trio will tell the tale they horde. Perhaps Tidus will finally give up getting beat up by Sora and admit defeat. One things for sure though. Our lives will never be the same as before. Our circle of friends will never have that same innocent bond. Not after this tragedy, anyway...

This tragedy caused by a door, of all things.

Maybe I'll start writing again, who knows. Until then, this is good night, dear diary.

--Selphie Tilmut

~Fin~

A/N: I forgot her last name, much less how to spell it. Hope that's it. Well, good night alls!


End file.
